Worlds Collide
by CrazyAsOrange
Summary: When the Ice King unlocks the power to grant his wish, his imaginary world of Aaa becomes real. Unfortunately, the wish backfires on many levels opening up the door to possibility of the destruction of both worlds by an evil long thought to be gone. There will be pairings, but they will not be the main theme to the story. Prepare for character death and the Lich.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright so here it is. Ooo and Aaa will soon meet because of a foolish mistake on the Ice King's part. This is not going to be straight up romance anywhere. There will be romance, but it will all be within a plot and not the main driving plot device in this story. The main pairing that I am going to have in here is Bubbiline because it is so canon and freaking cute. Any suggestions and comments would be appreciated.**

"Hurry up, Jake!" Finn shouted, watching the retreating form of the Ice King's back.

"I'm trying, man! That thing is wicked fast!" Jake continued the chase. The Ice King had created some sort of monstrous being that tore through thick and thin to get its creator to his destination.  
"This is bad, really bad. Are you sure it was that?" Jake frowned, hoping against hope that the Ice King would go on to foil his own plan before it even had chance to take form as he had done a million times before.

"No doubt, bro. I'd recognize that smell anywhere. It's him." Jake dug into the ground, throwing himself forward, trying to gain any extra ground to catch up with the usually harmless Ice King.  
"What's up guys?" The too calm for the situation voice sent Finn flying. Marceline laughed a bit, easily floating along with them.

"It's the Ice King." Jake took on the task of filling her in on the dilemma. "He managed to get ahold of an ancient summoning device.

"Nice, what sort of nonsense do you think it will end up being this time?" She laughed, thinking over previous attempts she either witnessed or heard. A diary turned into a farting joke of a fantasy being the highlight.

"There is nothing fun about this one." Finn shook his head, voice wavering bouncing about as Jake rushed towards the abandoned mountains.

"The device allows anyone to summon Prismo." Jake said flatly.

"Prismo? I thought he was bound to the time room." Marceline began to feel anxious, not liking the turn this story was taking.

"He is, but he can be summoned with a huge sacrifice. For him to have the power to both leave the time room and grant a wish requires- well…" Jake cut off.

"We don't know, but we know it isn't good. Whenever Prismo grants a wish, nothing good comes of it." Jake laughed humorlessly.

"You have no idea, man." Jake shivered, remembering the world his best friend had been sucked in in correspondence to his seemingly harmless wish. The nightmares of the scenes that unfolded still haunted his dreams.

"Wishes? This definitely doesn't sound good. Simon is basically harmless, but that crown-",she trailed off, not needing to go on to explain any more. The situation was apparent. This was bad news.  
Marceline flew forward and with a bit of a struggle managed to locate the Ice King. A small golden device with holes in it lay in front of him.

"Oh hey, Marcy!" Ice King proclaimed. "I am so happy you are going to be able to see this!" He said, aligning a few stones in the empty spots on the gold trinket.

"What are you doing?" Trying to stall. If she rushed in to stop him now, it would only result in him rushing to finish…whatever he was doing.

"I am going to make things right for the world." He said, a distant look in his eyes and a smile plastered to his blue face. "One wish can change it all, Marcy!" He laughed "How did I not see it sooner?"  
"What are you talking about?" She asked half with intent to stall, and half with legitimate interest.  
"I've caused pain to so many people." His story was cut short as Finn and Jake arrived. The Ice King stopped assembling the device while talking to Marceline.

"Stop right now, Ice King!" Finn jumped down, grabbing his sword.

"You can't stop me now, Finn!" The ice King summoned snow monsters, stronger than the usual snow men he normally called on.

"I am tired of being the one to cause pain and troubled hearts in this world. I have hurt too many people, especially you Marcy. I can give us the life we dreamed of! We can finally stop being lonely! There will be no more dreaming of better times. We can be better than ok!" Marceline froze, watching her old friend assembling the summoning device.

"Stop him, Marceline!" Jake screamed, trying to fight off a hoard of creatures.

"You remember then?" Marceline breathed, heart racing. The Ice King nodded.

"Of course! We have spent so much time together talking about it and exchanging stories, how could I ever forget? How could I have ever forgotten what was most important!" Marceline stumbled, thrown by these words. It was clear to her, the wish was going to be to return to who he was!

"It's been so lonely being the only one- I can't wait to have you back Simon." A childish excitement welled inside of her as the golden device glowed to life. A pink shadow stretched far across the land as shrieks of terror came from Jake and Finn.  
"It's okay you guys!" She smiled and floated over to them. "Just wait and see!" Simon was the only one who would ever be able to understand her terror in looking to the past and future. After surviving the Mushroom War and seeing how quickly her most loved ones could become nothing more than charred memories, she knew she didn't want to lose anyone else. And now, here it was. The chance to get her dearest friend back after hundreds of painful, lonely years.

"What do you want?" Prismo's flat voice rang out.

"To make a wish you dumb ball!" Ice King screamed, impatience dripping in every word and action.

"You do understand the sacrifice that will have to be-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's get down to business now, shall we?" He rushed.

"Fine, what is your wish?" Marceline smiled, in only a few seconds the person she thought to be lost forever would be back. He would be able to find the joy in this beautiful, albeit very sugary land.

"I want nothing more than to grant the dreams of those who mean the most to me! I want to reach across time and bring a world into ours!" Marceline frowned a bit, not understanding how the wording was related at all to returning to Simon.

"Be more specific." Prismo spoke in a bored and strained voice.

"I wish for the land of Aaa to exist alongside our own land! Fionna, Cake, Marshall Lee, everyone will be here just as I imagined them! No longer will people have to cry over their desire for them to exist. I want everything to be just as I wrote!" Marceline froze; the pathetic man wasn't referring to his old life. He was referring to a gob damn fanfiction!

Finn finally broke free and ran towards Prismo and the Ice King. He was thrown backwards by an unseen force.

"Your wish will be granted. I will bring your world here as you described it in exchange for something of as great power." Ice King nodded frantically, ready to agree to anything.

"Sure, anything! Just make this happen, guy! I haven't got all day!" Prismo nodded his two dimensional head as a bolt of light shot through the Ice King. He screamed out in pain, the crown glowing brightly.

"The power inside of you and your crown will fuel this wish and my strength to do this. Your wish has been granted in exchange for your life." With that, The ground began to shake violently and the Ice King screamed out in unbridled pain.

"No! No this can't be! This can't-" The sounds of the screaming cut off quickly and unceremoniously as Prismo and the Ice King disappeared.

"Dang It, Marceline!" Finn screamed, grabbing onto Jake for support. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"No, he wasn't supposed to-",Jake grabbed her away from a falling boulder. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clasped her hands over her chest. "I didn't know-" Jake growled in impatience.

"No time for this now, we've got to get out of here!" Jake sprinted from the crumbling mountain range back towards Ooo. Sirens blared in the Kingdom that lay miles apart from them, but cut through the distance with ease.

"This can't be real." Marceline whispered. She just allowed the death of a dear old friend because of her selfish and stupid mind. With the warnings of destruction in the distance, she realized her mistake could possibly the destruction of Ooo all together. Her thoughts jumped right to Bonnibel. If something was going on, there was no doubt Bonnibel was doing everything she could to protect as many as possible. With anyone who could save her being so far away, she might already be done in

"I'm going ahead! I need to make sure she's alright!" _Keep running or you are going to die_ Marceline thought to herself. If she gave herself even a few seconds to give into the emotions running through her, any chance of being any use would be gone. Any chance of holding onto sanity would vanish as quickly as Simon. She threw herself forward and rushed towards the Kingdom. She needed to find Princess Bubblegum. She couldn't lose anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of the Ice King's screams still echoed in Marceline's mind as she floated quickly towards the Candy Kingdom's blaring sirens. Something horrible was happening, but she had no clue what and it pissed her off.

The kingdom looked to be in disarray when she got there. The streets were packed with people she did not recognize but looked similar to those she knew.

"What the hell? It's like-"her breath caught in her throat. She looked around again and did a quick check. There was not a doubt in her mind; these were some of the minor characters in the Ice King's fanfiction. She quickly pushed passed the confused citizens and into the castle doors.

"I beg to differ, _sir_" She heard Bonnibel saying from a distance. "This is _my_ kingdom in the land of _OOO_."

"You must be mistaken, ma'am." A calmer yet more annoying voice rang out. "You must be feeling ill. I do wonder where this delusion came from. I will have my Butler fetch you some-"

"I don't want your flippin' tea or your nonsense. Get out of my castle!" Marceline rounded the corner and her mouth dropped.

"Woah." She said, her sudden noise alerting the two to her presence. The court stood by nervously- both courts.

"Ugh, Marshall Lee what are you wearing?" The pink haired man who was surely Prince Gumball said.

"Marshall Lee? Are you some sort of ding dong? That is a boy's name! She is a she and her name is Marceline!" Marceline laughed.

"Bonni, there is something that is going to take quite a time to-" She was cut off as the doors flew open on each end.

"What is the problem, my Princess?!" Finn screamed with Jake trailing behind.

"Where is the trouble, Gumball?" Fionna exclaimed with Cake at her side. Marceline slapped a hand over her face. Things were about to get even crazier. At least Jake and Finn knew a bit more about the situation than the rest of them did.

Marceline grabbed Bonni's arm and half guided half dragged her to the other room to explain the story.

"Woah." Bubblegum breathed, repeating Marceline's exact reaction. "So he's- Ice King will-"

"Yeah, he's gone." Marceline hugged her knees. "And he left this mess behind." The sounds of Finn trying to explain to the others that they were actually not real until a few hours ago occasionally broke the silence. The girl, Fionna argued back a lot.

"A mess, indeed." Bubblegum sighed. "How are we going to take care of this one?" she spoke to no one in particular.

**A/N**

**Yeah, this chapter is pretty short. I do apologize for the wait. It took a long time to come up with how to blend the characters and which introductions needed to be on screen. I am excited for next chapter when things are a bit more stable in the land of OOO and AAA so that we can work on developing character relationships and the likes. If you have any requests let me know!**


End file.
